


Conversations on the road

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: The conversation Will and Hannibal had while driving to his hideaway before the Dragon came.





	Conversations on the road

”The dragon is going to kill us,” Will says as Hannibal drives them to his secret hideaway.

“No. He’s going to change us.”

“We’ll still dead, changed or not. “

“You don’t care about your life? You have a family.”

“Not anymore, thanks to you.”

“Save yourself.”

“I tried.”

“You need to be honest with yourself this final night of this life. How will you spend it?”

“With you. “

“I am glad it’s so, Will.“

“Yes. Don’t you wish I was Bedelia?”

“She’s not you,“ Hannibal says softly.

“She said you were in love with me.”

“She was being honest then.”

“Oh?”

“You know it’s true. You’ve always known, deep down that you feel the same. “

“Can the devil love?”

“Hades loved Persephone.”

“The Greek Underworld is not hell. At least, it’s not all hell, it has the Elysian Fields.”

“I would gladly go there with you.”

“You are insane.”

“What are you then, Will?”

“Lost.”

“I’m lost with you. We can be lost together.”

Will grabs his hand over the steering wheel.

“I’m lost without you,” he mutters almost to himself. Hannibal smiles as if they aren't going to die at all.


End file.
